


The Best Man

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look sad when you think he can't see you.</p><p>Inspired by my reaction to series 3 and  <a href="http://lauranoncrede.tumblr.com/post/74291536407/so-now-its-back-the-best-bromance-on-tv-the">this beautiful photo of Martin and Benedict as John and Sherlock</a>. On <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/83436403855/the-best-man-by-penns-woods-you-look-sad-when">Tumblr here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

  



End file.
